Louisiana
by MyWonderLaLaLaland
Summary: Elena finds out she has a long lost brother named luces who lives in Bon Temps, Louisiana she wants to find him so she goes on a mission to find him and on the way she meets someone new..
1. Chapter 1

**Summery**- Elena finds out she has a long lost brother named luces who lives in Bon Temps, Louisiana she wants to find him so she goes on a mission to find him and on the way she meets someone new..

* * *

Elena was in the kitchen when her father ,john, walked in.

"Elena, me and Isobel was going to tell you this when you were older but today is you 18th birthday and you deserve to know" he paused "you have a brother named luces gilbert that lives in Bon Temps, Louisiana"

"what why didn't you tell me sooner"she said angrily

"you weren't old enough" he said trying to make her clam down

she didn't answer she just grabbed her keys and went out the door

"Elena come over here" John said angrily. She just drove off the driveway with no word "shit" he yelled and went back into the house

* * *

Elena's POV

I was driving to Louisiana to find my brother I was lucky I left my wallet in the car but I still don't know why I have my wallet here all well I thought to myself.

15 hours later

I stopped at a town called Jackson, Alabama I just stayed there for one day to get some rest

the next day

I wake up at noon and went to take a shower but I for got I have no clothes so I went to this little clothes store next to the hotel and bought a white v-neck shirt and blue skinny jeans and some make up and underwear and while I was there I bought new converse a new hoodie jacket then I went back to the hotel to get ready

1 hour later

I was on the road when my phone vibrated. I looked at the caller ID and it was Damon

"hello" I said

"where the hell are you john said you left the house very mad"

"well I was he told me something that he could of told me when I was 13 years old and now he tell me"

"what he tell you"

"he told me I have a brother who lives in Bon Temps, Louisiana" i said "Damon got to go going under a tunnel" with that I hung up

4 hours later

I arrived to Bon Temps but I stopped at a bar to get something to drink.

I got out the car and went to the door when this lady ask me for ID and I showed her it and I entered I don't know how I am only 18 but I am in.

I looked around, there where a lot of people and vampires oh my god I am in trouble lucky I am wearing vervein, then I saw two guys on the stage on with blonde hair and blue eyes and the other one had dark brown hair and blue eyes.

The one with the dark brown hair was looking around the round when he stopped at me so I just turned around and order a coke. I turned around he wasn't on the stage.

"mama you're coke" the guy behind the counter said

"thank you" and I payed for it

when I turned around the dark brown hair boy was in front of me and that's when I jumped

"oh sorry if I scared you" he said

"it's OK" I took a sip from my coke

"what are you doing in here, someone pretty like you don't wanna die do you?"

I blushed and then I heard the last part

"what, no I am not here to die I just came here to get a drink"

"well anyone who comes here wants to die"

"well I don't know were here is"

"this fangtasia and I am guessing you are not from here"

"No"

"then from where?"

"mystic falls, Virginia it's not a very big town" I said

"wow that's far why are you all the way down here for"

"well two days ago my dad told me that my brother lives over here"

"oh if you need help I can asst. you any where"

"thank you and what is you name?"

"Godric"

"nice name" i said

"thank you and what is yours"

"Elena"

* * *

A/N- every vampire are like the Salvatore but only Eric and godric has the ring

sookie is going out with Eric and bill is going out with Jessica

john and isobel are married they are rich jeremy is her cousin and damon and elena have a not very good relationship

review please and thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**This story came out of no where so it's going to take a while to write the chapters but I got chapter two.**

**Thank you **Dark Alana **and **Heart-Broken-In-Love** for reviewing!**

* * *

**here is chapter 2**

**Elena's POV **

**the next day**

Last night I stayed in a hotel that was near the bar. Today godric was going to take me to the mall then around the town. He told me that the mall was two towns down so he is going to take me tomorrow, so we are going to these little stores in town. I was lucky yesterday before I checked in I went to the story and bought a weeks work of cloths, it was mostly shorts, tank tops, and some skinny jeans.

I took a shower, brushed my teeth,did my hair and put my make up on, by the time I was done the door bell rang, so I got up and got it when I open the door it was godric.

"Hey you ready" he said

"yeah let my grab my wallet and phone then we can go" I said going towards the night stand "OK now let's go"

we went towards his car, it was a nice silver hood-less corvette .

"nice car"

"thank you"

I looked down at his and he had the same ring Damon has.

"where did you get that ring" I said getting into the car

he got into the drivers seat " my mom gave it to my when I was little"

"oh cool"

then my phone rang, I read the caller ID I was Damon

hello

Elena where are you

Bon temps why

I came here to pick up

what why I like it here

you need to leave wait never mind I found you

I look behind us I saw Damon's car

I hung up the phone and told godric to park the car. I got out and so did godric and Damon

"Elena let's go" Damon said coming closer, but godric stood in front of me.

"GODRIC" say Damon all in shock

"Damon" says godric all in shock

I just stood there shock then spoke up" you guys know each other"

they just nodded

"we knew each in 1850 to 1864 until we came back to mystic falls with me Damon and Eric. We left to

Rome after Kathrine died but not Damon he stayed there with his brother" godric spoke up

"wait you know Kathrine too" I said very mad maybe that's the only reason he went out with my and asked me to come with him.

"yeah why?"

"nothing and how old are?"

" I am much older than Damon though"

"godric just tell her how old you are" Damon said finally speaking up

"OK I am 2000 years old"

"wow you are really old"

"one of the oldest ones" he said

" Damon why do you want me to leave for?" I said just remember why he was actually here for

He just stood there silent

"Damon you there" he still didn't speak "Damon" I said almost yelling

he finally spoke" Eric, wants to kill you'

* * *

OK there is chapter 2 chapter 3 is going to take a while but I have a picture of Lucas Gilbert

OK so Elena has 2 brothers Jeremy and Lucas Isobel is her step-mom Sarah Tate

please review =)


End file.
